


A Lovely Night

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealous Obi-Wan Kenobi, ObiTine Week 2020, Obitine, Romance, almost a bar fight, but nothing too serious, hence the rating, mandalore mission, there's some rather suggestive dialogue, very shady and ill-described bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan is not jealous. Really, he's not. He's just worried about a certain Duchess of Mandalore, who is now putting her hand on a stranger's arm in a very flirtatious manner. A tall stranger. Who happens to have rather muscular arms. He's not jealous at all.Very late little write for day 1 of Obitine Week 2020. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very self-indulgent and very late contribution to day 1 of Obitine Week 2020, a little scene of envy. I intended for this to be a little funnier, but the characters did what they wanted. I think it turned out well enough though :D  
> Enjoy!!

Obi-Wan was having a terrible night.

He didn’t realize he was clenching his teeth until Qui Gon pointed it out, with a seemingly innocent and falsely concerned “everything alright there, Padawan?”

“Of course, master,” Obi-Wan replied rather shortly, then went back to staring across the lowly lit, loud bar to where Satine was sitting. What followed was a heavy silence that didn’t abate until he spoke up again. “I'm just worried about the Duchess, is all.”

“Why, my young friend? She is perfectly within our line of sight. If anything should happen to her, we would know.” Qui Gon was looking even more purposefully innocent now, and Obi-Wan clenched his jaw even harder.

“I just…” he looked over to where Satine was talking to a rather handsome young man in the low light of the seedy, packed bar they were currently laying low at. Well, laying low was subjective. Satine couldn’t possibly stand out more, Obi-Wan thought as her lips curved into a smile at something the man said, looking as though a thousand spotlights were shining on her with her hair glinting in what light there was.

“If that boy were to pull a knife on her or reveal her identity here, we would be powerless to do anything before it was too late,” he finished, taking his eyes off Satine for a second to look at his master to give what he thought was a very reasonable explanation.

Qui Gon raised his eyebrows and let out a short hum. “Well, I suppose if you think it’s that dangerous, you might want to do something about that.” He paused for a second, looking at Obi-Wan with a knowing eye, and no small amount of amusement. “Though you may want to take that look off your face when you do. The Duchess might think you’re jealous or something.”

Obi-Wan sputtered for a moment, then collected himself and purposefully did  _ not _ look at Qui Gon or take into consideration the man’s mocking snort as he left and moved purposefully, not jealous at all, towards where Satine was.

Her hand was on the young man’s shoulder now, who, Obi-Wan thought as he drew closer, looked less handsome and more like some hick who washed up here to get his rocks off with some Twi’lek. It didn’t matter that he was taller and probably older and definitely more well-built than Obi-Wan. Or that Satine was now  _ laughing  _ at something he said.

_ I am not jealous _ , Obi-Wan thought.  _ I am only acting out of concern for the Duchess’s safety _ .

He repeated this a few times as he came up to the bar.

\--

Satine was having a lovely night.

Not only were they most likely going to sleep in real beds that night, she was, at the present moment, flirting her way into a free drink from an attractive, yet undeniably sleazy man who she could just ditch if things got too weird.

Well, she  _ was _ , until the padawan came along and ruined her plan.

Travelling together for almost 6 months, Satine had yet to figure Obi-Wan Kenobi out. Some days, he was a reliable friend and trustworthy protector, who she could force into playing Sabacc and having lively and occasionally slightly flirtatious political debates that were sure to devolve into argument.  _ Those  _ arguments were usually more lighthearted and easy to recover from than other arguments, like those that occurred on days when Padawan Kenobi was not in such a charitable mood. He would wake up sullen, and by the time he finished his morning meditation, he was downright irritable, and rather tiring to be around. Those days, he seemed to loathe her very existence, and his attitude only served to put her into a foul mood, until even simple discussions could melt into screaming arguments in which his brow would crinkle most handsomely—er, annoyingly and his wild gesturing was sure to someday irreversibly destroy the local wildlife. Simply put, what that particular young man truly thought of her was a complete mystery.

In contrast, the intentions of the rather tall young man in front of her were clear to see, especially as he turned around to look down at the Jedi padawan who had just pulled the sleeve of his shirt to get his attention.

“Did you want something, kid? I'm kinda in the middle of something, here,” he said, nodding towards Satine, who was trying not to let her annoyance at the disturbance of her plans show on her face. 

Obi-Wan, Satine noticed, also seemed annoyed, though for once it wasn’t directed at her.

“Yeah, actually, now that you mention it. Leave my friend alone.” Obi-Wan’s voice was noticeably lower than it usually was, and he was standing taller than he usually did, which would’ve been more impressive were his opponent a lot shorter.

The man, whose name Satine realized she had never gotten, raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

“You really friends with this boy?” He asked her skeptically.

“He's a friend from work,” Satine lied, giving Obi-Wan a look that she hoped said  _ back off, let me get my free drink _ . “He seems to be rather confused, though. I'm not sure he has a completely accurate grasp of the situation.” She hoped her tone was pointed enough to send the message.

Obi-Wan, disappointingly enough, only spared her a small glance, instead choosing to focus more fully on the man in front of him. 

“Really,” he said dryly. “and what sort of situation might that be?” His tone clearly called her irresponsible, which only made her more determined to get that drink. Even if she had to take Obi-Wan out of the equation somehow to do it.

Before she could respond, however, the overgrown child whose money she had been longing to spend did. “What, you jealous or something?” 

Then, continuing on before the now red-faced padawan and annoyed Duchess could cut in, the man continued. “Well clearly, me and this lovely thing were going to have a couple, then go back up to my room, and uh—”

“Excuse me?” Satine interjected before his comments could get any worse. Surely he wasn’t  _ this _ much of a sleaze when she’d been talking to him earlier? “I wasn’t aware of that plan.”

The disgusting man before her leaned back and waved a hand. “Eh, it always ends the same. She talks to me, she ends up on her knees for me, like it or—”

Before he could finish that statement, however, Obi-Wan's fist met his jaw in a truly impressive hit.

Well, perhaps impressive for someone who hadn’t devoted their life to pacifism.

Time stopped for a moment as Obi-Wan, Satine, and the rest of the world seemed to simultaneously consider what Satine’s incredibly stupid protector had done, and Satine’s hopes of a free drink disappeared down to the floor with the man who she had once hoped would offer to buy it.

Then it exploded back into motion as Qui Gon appeared from somewhere to pull his padawan back and the man pulled himself off the floor, only to be pulled back by a few of what Satine presumed were his friends and Satine placed herself between the idiots and a crowd formed around their little scene, all clamoring to see what the commotion was about.

“Nothing to see here,” Qui Gon said loudly and calmly, trying to get some of the onlookers to turn away, still holding his red-faced, seething apprentice back. “Go back to your drinks.”

Amazingly, it worked enough for them to drag Obi-Wan away and prevent further violence, which was good for Obi-Wan, seeing as Satine was mad enough at him already.

She didn’t speak the whole way back to their small table in the back, or while Qui Gon was asking the offender if he had left his brain back on Coruscant. She instead gave him her best rotten look that he unfortunately didn’t see, as he was too busy staring down the surface of the table, face still crimson in embarrassment.

When at last Qui Gon was done berating him for endangering them so, he left to go get them a room at a nearby inn, leaving his charges in a long, stony silence that usually only permeated the air between them on their worst days. Satine did not break it, though. She wasn’t about to bend to him in her current state of extreme annoyance. Not only had he very nearly started a  _ bar fight _ , he had effectively ruined her swindling of the man who was by now probably nursing a very large bruise on his face.

“What were you doing over there, anyways?” Obi-Wan asked, breaking the silence yet clearly still annoyed about the whole situation underneath his recently humbled, yet incredibly churlish state. To his credit, Satine suspected his current sulky mood came as a result of him attempting to hide just how badly mortified he was about the whole thing rather than as some attempt to defend his actions in any way. Which she supposed was good, not that she was about to praise him on anything. He knew that what he had done was incredibly foolish, as well as offensive to her, and he certainly wasn’t proud of it; he was probably just going to argue the point to try and preserve what was left of the tattered remains of his pride for the night.

Not that knowing all that made Satine feel any need to commiserate with him.

“If you must know,” Satine responded as icily as she could, “I was  _ trying _ to get him to buy me a drink.” She did not bother to explain more, intending to make him work for further answers if he wanted them.

Obi-Wan made a face that Satine did not miss. “I don’t know why you’d want a drink from him, the man is clearly a pig.” He spat out the last few words, obviously more upset about the whole situation than she’d first thought.

“So I saw.” Satine said dryly, still determined to not let him win. Though, how either of them was going to win what was still a conversation she had yet to figure out. So instead of thinking about that, she thought of a better response to his observation and let him seethe for a moment, his brow crinkled and hands gripped over his elbows on the table. The pout on his lips would’ve been cuter, had he not just insulted her by knocking a man to the ground in her name.  _ Still _ , she thought to herself,  _ he does look quite pretty in this light _ .

And with that embarrassing thought, she finally gave, if only a little bit. “I was trying to get him to buy me a drink, then I was going to go,” she sighed. “Really, I was only interested in the fact that he might be willing to spend money on me. Nothing a  _ jedi _ should get too jealous over.”

She meant the last sentence of a joke, but it must have come out wrong, as Obi-Wan responded to it rather vehemently.

“I am not jealous of him!” The reply came back altogether far too snippish, and much faster than anticipated. Its speaker took a long breath, then let it out. “I was simply worried about your well-being. That slimo was probably going to do something to it. You heard all that garbage he said!”

Obi-Wan was looking at her so earnestly now, eyes clear and raising his voice a little in his defense, and combined with his consistently terrible ‘I’m not jealous’ performance, it made Satine wonder…

But before she could get to thinking too deeply about the implications of certain ill-thought-out actions and earnest looks that longed for forgiveness to match, and perhaps something else, Qui Gon returned to gather them and remove them to their lodgings for the night, where Obi-Wan would certainly receive some punishment that would both amuse Satine and make him regret his life choices and where Satine could sleep in a real bed for the first time in months.

She supposed she could consider everything else in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws subtle shade at an ex*  
> Really though, I swear I didn't intend for the other guy to turn out such a sleaze, I just really wanted Obi-Wan to lose all his brain cells and punch him, so he ended up being gross enough for me to bump the rating. Anyways I imagine his internal monologue to be that John Mulaney Timothee Chalamet bit where he goes "I'm taller than the BOY"  
> Thank you for reading!! :))


End file.
